Why Slytherin is the best house
by Daddy's little murderess
Summary: This is exactly what the title says. Even if you aren't Slytherin you can read. It isn't bias.


Why Slytherin is the best house

Slytherin is known as one of the worst houses just because of some 70 year old dude with a bad nose job. In the first book/movie Ron Weasley stated that I quote, 'there's not a witch or wizard that didn't go bad that wasn't in Slytherin.' This is what probably causes people to regard us as evil. We are often overlooked due to the houses notorious dark past but in reality we are a group of talented group of witches and wizards. We are a house filled with intelligent, determined people.

What many people believe is that all Slytherins are evil. Ok so there were those few dudes that had a tendency to kill all muggle borns in sight. But what do you know about Slytherins history? Before and after Tom Riddle arrived at Hogwarts what do we really know about them. Also what about Severus Snape? He was probably the best triple agent ever. His love for Lily overcame everything and even sacrificed himself for her son Harry. Narcissa Black lied to Voldemort right to his face, all to help protect her son. Andromeda, Tonk's mother defied her family's traditions and married a muggle born, who might I remind you has Bellatrix Lestrange as a sister and finally Regulus Black, a young Death Eater who betrayed Voldemort to try and destroy one of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

Our ambition is well deserved. Any witch or wizard has to have some sort of talent to get into Slytherin. So Crabbe and Goyle both had to have had some sort of talent. I don't know what but it's their somewhere. This trait drives us, if we have a strong belief we will act on it. This is what drove Voldemort. Our ambition makes us great leaders as we are more organised and determined. We tend to hesitate before acting, so as to weigh all possible outcomes before deciding exactly what should be done. Sure Voldemort may have been a terrible guy but he knew how to lead, plan and rally his followers.

Merlin was even a Slytherin. Yes that's right. The greatest wizard to ever live was in Slytherin. If you didn't know this check Pottermore or google it. Merlin was born sometime during the medieval era. During his formative years, he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was sorted into Slytherin House. So it is a large possibility that he was taught by Salazar Slytherin himself, given the time period Merlin lived in.

We are thought of as selfish and unable to be brave. Now although many Slytherins did skip out on the battle of Hogwarts but that was one time. Narcissa lied to Voldemort right to his face, all to help protect her son. Although she did it on her family's best interest you need to look at the bigger picture. If she told Voldemort that he was alive he would have killed him again and he would have won the war.

We have the best traits. With traits like intelligence, resourcefulness, loyalty, determination, cunning and ambition in our arsenal, we can't really fail. We know the importance of loving yourself as someone with self-worth is far more likely to succeed compared to someone with no self value. Though we endanger ourselves with our narcissistic and arrogance we know that self-worth goes a long way.

When you watched Harry Potter or read the books you were looking at it from Harrys perspective, and despite Gryffindor's reputation as the brave and daring no matter what we are looking at things from his perspective which is prejudiced when it comes to Slytherin. So though you may be sorted into another house you will think like Harry.

My next point drives me crazy. Many people think all Slytherins are racist. This is slightly true but what about Arthur Weasley's, who fixation of muggles can be seen as an allegory for positive racism. Arthur Weasley was fascinated by muggles. He's sort of like the white liberal that likes to hang out with black people (No hate for my lack of better words please) because it's cool. He has all these bizarre conceptions of what it's like to be a muggle, but he doesn't actually know any of them. His son Ron has a strong dislike and fear towards giants and Harry's parsletongue is ingrained into him like Draco's Blood purity fixation. Sirius Black was unkind to House elves. So though some Slytherins are racist against half-bloods and muggle borns, Gryffindor's in turn are just as bad.

Also what about Snakes, the house emblem. Though many Snakes are poisonous and dangerous and yes some are horcruxes or hiding underneath a girl's bathroom, you can't blame the snake. Snakes are cunning and resourceful. Natures best survivors. This is what a Slytherin is. We know when to run, when to fight and our common purposes. When it comes down to it we mainly just want to easiest way to live. Slytherins have good self-preservation instincts. While this is sometimes called out as "cowardice," self-preservation is incredibly important from an evolutionary standpoint. Self-preservation tells us to take care of ourselves, put our lives first, and to get out of danger as soon as possible. Spells of combat, trickery, and manipulation are our specialty. We will always have the upper hand in a duel and our cunning allows us to destroy any other wizard that dare challenge us. Our sense of preservation allows us to escape the toughest of situations, we are feared, and for good reason. Phineas Nigellus once said, "We Slytherins are brave, yes, but not stupid. For instance, when given the choice, we will always choose to save our own necks. Due to this trait, we often hesitate before we act, and weigh the outcomes of our possible actions, while Gryffindors tend to react right away. This is a double edged sword, although this instinct will keep you alive, you may lose all your friends.

Slytherins are loyal to each other. Even if they hate someone from their house they will look after them anyway. For example Draco Malfoy's interaction with Crabbe and Goyle; Ok so they were more Man slaves than friends, but that was better than being subjected to torment by the other houses alone, with Draco most people were too intimidated to mess with them. We pick and choose our friends with a very delicate process, but once you're our friend you're in for life, unless you've betrayed our trust. That is a very bad idea.

People seem to have a crazy misconception that Slytherins are competitive but in reality we just like to see our goals completed. We have no blurred lines in what we want. We are more interested in completing our goals than beating everything else. We may like winning but in the end our goals are the most important thing.

If I'm honest Harry Potter would have suited Slytherin well. He has the ambition, wit and loyalty that would suit us well. If he didn't cry to the sorting hat he could have easily been Draco Malfoys close friend. But by saying 'not Slytherin' we lost a potential snake. Before Potter showed up and ruined everything, Slytherin were on a seven year winning streak for The House Cup. It was only blatant favouritism from Dumbledore that saw Gryffindor take the title back. Slytherins are clever without having to show off about it. We are a really laid back house, we easily pass exams THAT ARE ACTUALLY IMPORTANT, to our goals. Draco Malfoys OWL results prove this. He passed all his OWLs with E's and O's excluding Care of Magical Creatures which would not really apply to his future. We don't like to show our knowledge off like some people *cough* Ravenclaws, Hermione*cough*

According to Dumbledore, Salazar Slytherin chose students for his house with 'a certain disregard for the rules.' We all love a good rule breaker, don't we? We're rebels without a cause, unless propping up the person responsible for the worst wizarding atrocities ever counts as a cause. We break the rules to find out what we need, doing this lets us reach our full potential. Those who follow the rules will never reach their best *Ahem*Ravenclaw*Ahem. No offence you may be young geniuses but you guys could have become protégés if you bent the rules a little. The best will disregard the rules in order to reach their goals. Like how when Tom Riddle persuaded Slughorn to tell him what a horcrux was. Having a friend who is a Slytherin cause they won't snitch on you for that one time you pranked that one teacher.

We are often considered as money-loving Snobs. Sure we like money, who doesn't? For example, the Weasley's obsess over money, or should I say lack of it. The twins want money so much that they refused to follow their parent's belief to work in the ministry at a low paying job to make more. Also we only really know the Black's and Malfoy's finances. So this cannot be a fair idea.

Some other amazing things about this house are the colours. Our lovely gorgeous robes, sleek silver and green. Even Professor McGonagall wears them. I mean come on would you wear those hideous yellow robes or beautiful green and silver. Sorry Hufflepuff, I'm going with Green and silver. Our common room is UNDERWATER. All the others are in towers or near the kitchens. And sure Hufflepuff may have kitchens, but do they have a beautiful Aquarium outside their bedroom window.

So out of the house Slytherin is the best. We may have our mismatched personalities but seriously we are the best house. We have the best of everything. Our personality's, colours and prioritys. So boom.

 **So there you have it. If you disagree or find anything wrong please message me. If you think this way, our house has the best Eye-candy. Just saying.**


End file.
